The Prince of Summoning - GX Arc
by HeraldicEntertainment
Summary: Yoshiro Yaragi is a young duelist with unrivaled decks. Deciding to go to Duel Academy to hone his skills, he hopes to get away from his past, knowing full well, that he cannot simply forget those days as they have made him who he is. Join Yoshiro as he forms bonds, takes Duel Academy by storm, and Masters the two methods of Summoning. Fusion and Ritual. PM for details on Beta.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello Everyone, Welcome to my new Story. I have decided to abandon Neo Troubadour after all and this is its replacement. I was playing Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Caller, (great game by the way for being 10 years old, I would recommend getting a copy if you can) and recently received a title called Prince of Summoning. I thought it was a title for using all summoning methods in the game but no. It was getting 4 spirits including your starter, how confusing. So I thought I would make a story about this. Not getting 4 spirits but an entire Arc spanning my OC working his way to getting this title for all the summoning methods. This will include: Fusion and Ritual for the first Arc. The second Arc will feature Fusion, Ritual, and Synchro. The third, Fusion to XYZ and then finally the last Arc will be Fusion to Pendulum. The updates will be slim on this sadly as I have Finals to prepare for, but should have plenty of time after to get some chapters out. Anyway, since the first Arc will be Fusion and Ritual only, he will have two decks for this. XYZ Dragon Cannon/Union and a Dark Ritual Deck (With the exception of a few Light ones). The reasoning for a Dark Ritual Deck is because of all the support cards they have. Sorry for those who have a Ritual Monster they like that isn't Dark Attribute. This will also be using cards of THAT Era in time. So don't expect any Gishki, Shaddoll, Masked HERO, or any of that. I will be using cards that were released from Yu-Gi-Oh to GX as well as some Custom cards (some overpowered one, but only at major duels, and some that are not). Custom Cards I feel like freshen up a chapter. This story will be following closely to the GX anime and manga with some duels being completely different. Once again Sorry, I would like to stay close to source material. Duels will be different at some parts. I will have an OC Format at the end of this Chapter. I will be accepting 2 OC's. I cannot work well with many. If you got a pairing you want, I will make no guarantees it will happen. Also I will have a Poll up for the pairing of my OC and one of the female cast. That's the end of this rant.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. All Rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Konami.**

 **Chapter 1: Entrance Duel**

Sunlight had broken through the cracks in a bedroom rousing its lone occupant from his slumber. The young man sat up, yawned loudly and scratched his head. He walked out of his room and turned on the shower. About 10 minutes later, he walked out of the shower and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he opened a mirror to fetch his toothpaste and toothbrush. Closing the mirror, he looked at his reflection. His hair was back length and spiked downwards. His hair color was a deep midnight blue with white ending at the tips of his hair. His bangs covered one eye. His eyes were a deep sea blue. His name was Yoshiro Yaragi, a 15 year old Duelist. Although he went by another name, but he never truly liked it, so he had forsaken it. After cleaning up, he went back into his room and got into his clothing for the day. He had put on a deep blue, almost black pants with countless white specks dotted across it. His T-shirt was pure black like the starless night skies he had grown up with. Over that he put on his trench coat that was frayed at the tips from old age and put up his hood. He looked over his shoulder and saw his dear companions, his Duel Spirits.

"How do I look?" He extended his arms and showed them. He always asked for their opinion.

A grotesque monster looked up and down and chuckled, "It's as good as you are ever going to get until you find a woman!" This was Dark Master – Zorc, or just Zorc. He was one of his aces in his decks. With that said, all of his other Duel Spirits roared in laughter.

Yoshiro sighed at his monster's antics. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his two Decks and his Custom Duel Disk. He gave his room one last look around and closed the door. He reached the bottom of the steps that led into the Living Room. He walked into the Kitchen and saw no one there. He had a pained expression in his eyes and a hand was on his shoulders. It was Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. She was one of the first monsters he had and thus had one of the strongest bonds with him. His parents had passed away when he was younger. All he had were the cards that he had at the time, which Ruin was in. He lived with his grandparents for a few years but found out they were only using him for their personal gain. They entered him in tournaments to steal his winnings. He ran away a few years later when he was 11 years of age and was living on the streets. He was taken in by a good couple and has lived with them since then. Sadly, they were not there to see him off as they worked at Kaiba Corp.

He looked at the note they had left him and read it aloud for his Spirits to hear.

" _Hey Kiddo, sorry we weren't able to see you off on your big day. We really wanted to, but we were called in late last night. Hopefully by the time the tests are done, the new system will be up. We can't say how very proud we are of you even though we aren't related. Make yourself big over there and hope to hear from you soon. Also say Hi to your sister for us when you get to the Exams._

 _Love, Dad and Mom_

 _PS: By soon we mean after you sweep the floor with the examiner!_

He put down the note and wiped away his tears. Ruin smiled and disappeared into his deck. He walked towards the garage and got on his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and rode off to the exam site.

 _Location: Kaiba Corp. Tower – Duel Site_

Yoshiro parked his bike and took off his helmet. Most of the surrounding women blushed as he walked towards the building. He reached the table where he was to receive his number. The girl in front of him blushed heavily.

"Yoshiro Yaragi." He told the girl who quickly looked down and began to rustle through some papers and found his exam score. She looked at with her eyes wide. He placed 2nd on the written exam. She told him he was cleared to enter and his fight should begin shortly. She did warn him however, he was a tad bit late, but she knew why. The giant pile up on the way here was a major cause and they were expecting more late arrivals.

Yoshiro walked in and saw all the duels going on. He saw a cyan-colored boy struggling against his opponent who was using a Leghul that bypassed his monsters thanks to its effect. Another was person who had just won his duel through the combination of Ring of Destruction and Vorse Raider. He knew who this was. Bastion Misawa, the number 1 on the written exam. He looked over and saw his sister. Karen Yaragi, and she had her duel in the bag. She already had Red – Eyes out and saw Inferno Fire Blast played. Yoshiro sat down and waited for his number to be called. He saw Karen pass and saw that she was looking down the aisle for him.

"You passed me, Mom and Dad say Hi by the way." This gained the attention of Karen as she looked down at Yoshiro and ran down towards him. She took a seat next to him.

"You're late. Not that you care, you were always late." Karen looked towards the duels taking place. She never did like her "brother's" attitude towards being on time. There were a lot of things she didn't like. He just showed up one day and got all the attention of her parents. Her cell phone went off and it was from their Dad. She showed the message to Yoshiro and he smiled. They were coming to see him duel but the text also said their boss was coming to make sure proctors were following orders, and that boss just happened to be Seto Kaiba.

Karen heard her brother sigh. She looked at him angrily and he looked at her with an impassive look.

"Kaiba is coming, and that means I have to absolutely decimate my proctor." Yoshiro looked back to the duels and Karen shuddered. The last time they dueled, she couldn't scratch him.

" _Yoshiro Yaragi to Field 1!"_ The intercom stated his destination and he was off. Karen held his arm and looked at him in the eyes.

"What deck?" Karen knew his decks but his opponent could be in for a VERY rude awakening.

"Ritual." Karen let go of his arm and shuddered. His Ritual Deck was ruthless. It was made to adapt to any circumstance. She hoped he wouldn't use the King. His ace of the deck, it was a terrifying creature and she didn't want to see, fight, or even be in the presence of it. The blue flames, the destruction of her field, and the red eyes in all that fire. It still gave her nightmares.

Yoshiro had reached his stage and he got his Duel Disk ready. The center bulb was pure white much like the moon, while the disk itself was a deep blue with white dots everywhere on it. He was waiting for his proctor and looked up to see his parents waving at him. Next to them was Kaiba himself.

' _No pressure, just dueling in front of the man that made Duel Academy.'_ Yoshiro thought to himself. Finally his opponent showed up.

"What's your name, Slacker?" This man-woman abomination asked him. Yoshiro already didn't like this person. Rude right off the bat.

"Yoshiro Yaragi." He replied. His response got a smirk from the creature.

"Well, Yaragi, my name is Dr. Crowler. And I am here to make sure you don't get into Duel Academy! Duel Vest ON!" Crowler's machine began to whirl to life. Yoshiro held his up and the bulb began to glow brighter. The dots all around his disk did the same thing.

Up in the Crowds

"Strange, I felt I've seen that Disk somewhere" Seto Kaiba said aloud gaining the attention of Yoshiro's parents and two students one with turquoise blue hair and the other with a sandy blonde hair. Yoshiro's mother had left to go fetch their daughter and ask her how her duel went. When they had reached the top where her Father was, it gained Kaiba's attention and the two students.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mother was worried. She had a feeling she knew as she had seen this before.

"The King is coming…." Karen had whispered. Yoshiro's mother had closed her eyes and her Father moved over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. This managed to cause Kaiba to speak up.

"What's going on?" Kaiba had enough of this. He knew of this girl and had kept tabs on her as a potential apprentice. But to see her this shaken up, he was having doubts.

"My son is using a deck that potentially rivals yours, Mr. Kaiba." Yoshiro's Father told Kaiba. He wrapped one of his arms around Karen. He knew Karen had troubles but all the way back, when she wanted Yoshiro to use his ace card, she had instantly regretted it.

Back on the Duel Field

" **DUEL!"**

Yoshiro: 4000

Crowler: 4000

Both duelists had drawn 5 cards. Yoshiro allowed Crowler to make the first move. Crowler drew his card and smirked.

"I play Confiscation! By paying 1,000-" Crowler was cut off by Yoshiro

"I know what the card does, hurry and pick a card." Yoshiro's cards were revealed and Karen widened her eyes and started to breathe heavily. In his hand was the card needed to summon the King. End of the World. Meanwhile Crowler was looking at all of his cards and looking for the most potentially dangerous. "I send Relinquished to the grave!" The card shattered in to pixels and Yoshiro put his monster in the grave.

Yoshiro: 4000

Crowler: 4000 3000

"What is that idiot thinking?! He should have gotten rid of the Ritual Spell" Karen was breaking down at this point. The King was imminent. Yoshiro heard what she said and looked at her. It did break his heart that she was like this. He was also partly to blame. But Crowler did make a good play. He had the potential to get Relinquished out on his turn.

"I set two cards face-down and activate Heavy Storm!" After Crowler had played his Spell, a giant hurricane swept them up and destroyed them. Yoshiro narrowed his eyes at the cards. Statue of the Wicked. He then began listing off the cards in his mind, so far he used Confiscation, Heavy Storm, and Statue of the Wicked. All very powerful cards. This proctor was using his own cards. Soon black mist appeared on Crowler's field, and two creature appeared on his side of the field.

Statue of the Wicked x2 1000 ATK/1000 DEF

"They won't be staying for long however, I tribute them to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" As soon as Crowler placed his "legendary rare" card down in the monster card slot, the Wicked tokens were enveloped in fire. From the leftover ashes a giant slowly arose from them. Gears whirred and hummed to life. A giant mechanical monster had risen up and stood. It was several hundred feet taller than Crowler and easily dwarfed a majority of Yoshiro's monsters in his decks.

Ancient Gear Golem: ATK/DEF: 3000/3000

"I end my turn, Slacker!"

"Draw!" Yoshiro drew his card leaving behind a trails of glittering stars. His hand now had the King, and much to his chagrin, it was the only monster he could summon. He looked up to his sister and his eyes told all she needed to know, The King was coming and he was apologizing. His parents saw the look and told her what he was planning. Karen was about to run out of the building but looked to see her brother hesitating. She knew he wanted in, but why was he hesitating. She looked at her parents and they told her it was because of her. He knew the damage he had inflicted upon her mentally, and he told them he would never use the monster in her presence if he could avoid it.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Samsara, Now for every monster that I tribute for a Ritual Summon, the monsters are sent back to the Deck instead." A box appeared next to Yoshiro. "Next I activate the Ritual Spell, End of the World. As soon as he slotted the card in, cracks began to appear in the flooring. Blue flames could be seen struggling to break out to unleash their devastation. "This card allows me to summon Demise, King of Armageddon from my hand. I must tribute monster whose levels equal 8. I tribute Ritual Raven!"

"You can't do that! Ritual Raven is a level 1 monster!" Crowler had a haughty smirk on his face. But his smirk fell when Ritual Raven was accepted for the ritual. Its body was left behind and its soul was absorbed by the box. Yoshiro put the card back in his deck and it was then shuffled.

"Ritual Raven can be used for the entire tribute for a Dark ritual." As Yoshiro said this, Ritual Raven's body burned in the blue fire and the ground started to shake heavily. The flames erupted and a large pillar of blue fire appeared. The cracks began to spread further stopping in the middle of the Duel Field. A deep grumbling could be heard from below.

" _Purgatorial blue flames that burn the very souls they envelop, bring forth the avatar of destruction, and rend my opponent's unwavering willpower!_ I summon Demise, King of Armageddon!" The ground started to shake more violently, and beneath the pillar, a hand shot out from the ground. Slowly the ground gave way and a giant soon stood, standing on par with the Ancient Gear Golem.

Its black armor was as black as the depths of the ocean where light never reaches, the white that adorned its gauntlets, shoulder pad, and helmet were as white and pure as the freshly fallen snow. The ax it wielded was as big as the monster holding it, and the cape was made of the flames that had summoned it.

Demise, King of Armageddon: ATK/DEF: 2400/2000

The blue flames had stretched all across the field. The flames had become so powerful that the white slowly faded from Demise and all that was left was a giant, black shadow with burning red eyes. Crowler looked up with fear in his eyes. He had never heard of Demise before. But smirked when he saw the attack of this creature.

"Nice try, but those attack points don't even come close to my Golem's attack." Despite its huge size, Crowler was no longer scared.

Up in the Stands

"A truly fearsome monster, but Crowler is right, that monster doesn't have attack points close enough. But why do I get the feeling that monster has a truly devastating effect?" A young man with black hair thought aloud. Bastion had joined the people on top. He had hoped to ask Kaiba some things regarding his playstyle nd how he could improve upon it. Bastion noticed something peculiar. All other duels had stopped. They were watching this duel and he could see some were visibly shaken by Yoshiro's monster.

Back on the Field.

"It doesn't matter what his attack points are. I activate his effect. By paying 2000 Life Points, I destroy every other card on the field." Yoshiro's monster started to gather the flames that surrounded the field into his hand. Eventually, a majority of the flames had been gathered in the palm of Demise. Demise, with a mighty roar, slammed his fist into the ground, causing eruptions on blue fire everywhere. Samsara was instantly covered in fire and burned into nothing. A pillar of fire struck right through Ancient Gear Golem and the flames slowly spread on its body. Crowler could only watch as his monster looked like to be in agonizing pain and eventually fell to the ground and was burned into nothing but ash. But the flames kept going until not even ash remained. Another pillar appeared under Yoshiro and he was caught in the fire.

Yoshiro: 4000 2000

Crowler: 3000

"Now I activate the Equip Spell, United We Stand! For every face-up monster on my field, Demise gains 800 Attack and Defense, this includes himself!" Once the Spell had been played, a aura of pure midnight blue had taken enveloped it. Demise let out a roar as he felt his power increase.

Demise, King of Armageddon: 2400/2000 3200/2800

"Go, Demise! End this Duel! _Burning Cleave_!" As said as Yoshiro said one of Demise's signature attacks, he swept his ax into the fires that surrounded them. Once Demise was satisfied with the amount of flames, he brought his ax down on top of Crowler. Even though it was holograms, the battle damage felt so life like. Crowler could feel his body being torn apart and the fires envelop him, burning off his flesh. Crowler naturally gave a bone-chilling scream. However, Demise wasn't done. He turned his ax horizontal to his body and swung once more. Crowler felt his body being cleaved in two and the fire that came with it. The resulting force from this action from Demise also caused a huge gust of wind to blow off Yoshiro's hood.

Yoshiro: 2000

Crowler: 3000 0

The pain Crowler had gone through was over, and he was on the ground, shaking and whimpering. Yoshiro sighed. He looked up and no longer saw Karen. He ignored the announcer stating he won and made his way up the stairs. However, he was stopped by Crowler.

"W-What are you?!" Crowler looked like a scared child, but Yoshiro could see the fire burning behind his eyes. His fighting spirit was still there, but was in shambles. Yoshiro turned to him.

"A Duelist, a brother and son, and I assume student of Duel Academy." Yoshiro walked up the stairs and met with his family. There he was face to face with Kaiba.

"You look familiar. Did you happen to win numerous tournaments several years ago?" Kaiba had a sneaking suspicion who this man was. There were too many similarities about the way he dressed.

"For a time. I gained a nickname due to a particular card that I used to run in my decks. In fact still do. I went under the name Getsuryū thanks to the card."

Everyone's eyes widened with the exception of his parents. In front of them was THE Getsuryū. When the young child had hit the dueling stage, he took the world by storm, and the card that was used to do so was never heard of before. The Moon Dragon – Lunar Star.

"Do you have the card on you?" Bastion asked. He heard tales of the majestic beast itself. Duelists that went up against it and lost said that it was a beautiful and terrifying creature. Its effect stopped them cold and locked them out of combos. It was the reason why his decks were so adaptable.

Yoshiro pulled out his deck from the Disk and started to shuffle through it. When he finally came upon the card, he handed it to Bastion. Everyone crowded around Bastion. They were awestruck at its beauty. But they were more awestruck at its effect.

 _ **The Moon Dragon – Lunar Star – Level 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Dragon/Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by tributing two Ritual Monsters. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once Per Turn, during either player's turn, you can discard one card to activate one of the following effects:**_

 _ **Target 1 card on the field and banish it. This card cannot attack the turn it activates this effect.**_

 _ **Target 1 monster your opponent controls and destroy it, then deal damage equal to its level x200. This card cannot attack the turn it activates this effect.**_

 _ **Tribute this monster to Special Summon the monsters used to summon this card, ignoring the summoning conditions.**_

The card was immensely powerful. Bastion was surprised to see the monster could still be used, and simply wasn't outright banned.

"Why isn't this card banned?" Bastion asked Yoshiro. It seemed Bastion asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It is." Kaiba looked at Yoshiro. The Duel Disk didn't register it in the duel though. So that meant it wasn't in his deck at all. Everyone looked at Kaiba. It seemed the man deemed the card too powerful.

"And I ask you to unban it. Lunar wishes to fight. Unless, you wish to duel me, Mr. Kaiba." Yoshiro looked at Kaiba with a steely gaze, prepared to duel him and allow his friend once more to spread its beautiful wings.

"Fine, I'll unban it, however, you cannot use the card in any school events. This stays in effect until I deem it usable in said events." With that said, Kaiba walked off and exited the building. Bastion handed Yoshiro back his card.

"I look forward to dueling you and that card." Bastion said walking away. Everyone else followed suit. Yoshiro and his parents went to go look for Karen. While his parents left, Yoshiro felt a pair of eyes boring holes in his back. He turned around to see three people. Two of which no doubt, were lackeys. The one in the middle had jet black hair that stood up in the air, and had a pompous air to him. He sneered at him and approached him.

"Your win was nothing more than a fluke. The Chazz will put you down." With that, he began to walk off with the two lackeys following behind him.

"Instead of a horrible attempt at making me feel angry, you should stop referring yourself in the third person." Yoshiro turned around to face Chazz. Chazz whipped his head around and stomped back to him.

"What was that, Slacker?!" Chazz was scowling and his eyes looked like they were ready to kill.

"Referring yourself in the third person screams, "Look at me, I am an asshole in case you didn't know." So do yourself a favor, and stop. Though I feel like it's too late already. If you will excuse me, I have to go find my sister." Yoshiro walked off. Chazz was seething. He would duel that Slacker into submission.

Eventually, Yoshiro found his sister sitting on a bench in the park. He texted his parents to know that she found her and they would be heading home soon. Yoshiro walked towards the bench and sat down next to her.

"Why did you use the Ritual deck?" Karen was looking at the ground. She was afraid. Doctors had diagnosed her with PTSD. Though they were dumbfounded as to why. A simple duel had caused this much mental trauma. Some nights, she would be screaming about The King cutting her across her chest and proceeding to destroy everything she cared about. And to top it off, it seemed that her Yoshiro was The King.

"My Fusion deck is being revamped. I got some new cards that is going to help it get stronger. My Ritual deck was the only one that was primed to fight. I didn't expect to use Demise in that fight. If Crowler had not gotten rid of Relinquished, I would have used that instead." Yoshiro found the ground interesting as well. Before long, his sister looked at him, and remembered what her parents said.

" _The reason why he is hesitating is because of you. When you dueled him that one day and forced him to bring out Demise, you instantly broke down. He stopped the duel and held you in his arms. He walked you back into the house and stood by you while you were crying. He told us that Demise loves to strike fear into people. It's simply who he is. At least according to Yoshiro. You should know by now, but Yoshiro has Duel Spirits with him. Demise happens to be one of them. If you want to know more, talk to Yoshiro."_

"Dad told me that Demise is a Duel Spirit. Can I somehow talk to him? Dad told me to talk to you, but I feel like I should talk to Demise instead to get over my fear." Karen had gained the attention of Demise. He knew that his relationship with Yoshiro was strained after the incident. Yoshiro had told him not to strike fear into people anymore, but that was simply a part of him.

"Are you sure? Demise is more than willing to make amends, but you have to be ready to confront him." Yoshiro looked at Karen with caring eyes. He didn't want her to suffer any more than she had to. Karen nodded her head slowly. Yoshiro nodded his head in Demise's direction. Demise let more of his power exude and his shape started to come into being. Karen widened her eyes and looked at the monster that had changed her.

Karen and Demise had a lengthy talk. Yoshiro had returned from a call from one of his friends that he had in the tournaments. His season was going well. After all, he turned Pro this year. He noticed that Karen was laughing with Demise. It seemed to go well.

" _Demise is talking about embarrassing things that have happened to him. It seems to be working."_ Ruin had appeared beside Yoshiro. She had a smile on her face as well. Demise had been in a rut when Yoshiro and he got into that argument. That was 2 years ago. Yoshiro nodded his head. He never talks to his spirits in public. He began walking over to Karen and Demise. When he got close enough, he gained the attention of both. Karen seemed much better. But Yoshiro knew she would have that fear still inside her, however he could also see a majority of it was gone.

"You guys ready to head home?" Yoshiro stopped in front of them. He noticed Karen looked at his side. His eyes widened in surprise. "Karen, can you see Ruin?" He pointed his finger in Ruin's general direction. Ruin waved to her, while Karen waved back. Ruin was vividly surprised and squealed with delight. Demise walked back to Yoshiro. Karen got up and started chatting with Ruin. Yoshiro knew why Ruin was excited. Out of all the Spirits, only one other was female. Lunar Star, who went by Luna. Demise and Yoshiro walked by each other and started to talk. Their relationship was starting to recover itself, but still would take time.

The four started began their walk back to the house while chatting along the way and excited for what the upcoming school year that would, no doubt, be an amazing one.

 **Me: So there we have it. A little character back story to flush out my characters. Tell me what you guys think, what you guys want to see next in the decks, and overall thoughts. Don't forget the poll. I have two other stories to work on, so this will be the last to be updated. Not every chapter will be a duel. Those tend to get bland. Some will be character relations, development, and some will simply just be chapters to further the plot. Don't forget about the poll.**

 **OC Format (PM this to me. Those that send it as a review will be ignored. I will chose the two that are most detailed)**

 **Name:**

 **Looks and Attire:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background (Who they are and how they came to be(Personality-wise)):**

 **Deck List (I would like all of the cards. It is simply too hard to go off a Deck Theme as those are varied with people. Also make sure the cards you list are up to ONLY GX. No 5Ds, Zexal, Arc-V, and Vrains (Though the cards have not come out yet, there are leaks) Please limit yourself to 40 cards. If you wish you can put 45 in.**

 **Ace Card and Summoning Chant (If they card is made up, which is fine, you must put in the overall description of what the card is and looks like, level, type, attribute, attack, defense, effect. This card can be fusion, vanilla, ritual, or just an effect monster)**

 **What Dorm:**

 **Personal Likes and Dislikes:**

 **This format allows me to get to know the OC better, when to introduce them, and overall what situations to put them in. Additionally, make this one PM. If you wish. The Deck and Character fill out can be separate.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boat Ride

**Me: Finally, I'm updating. After I updated, life got busy. Got a call from my old job wanting me back and my hours have not been kind to me. Late morning to evening (11-8 usually). So I'm pretty exhausted by that time and really just want to relax. Anyway, the poll is finally over. The winner is Alexis Rhodes. It was tied between Akiza and her. Glad to see that it got broken. I also got a pretty funny review from Weeb that's a Sheep. I've already PM'd the guy but seems like he'll target anything that doesn't suit his fancy as he is seen on other stories reviewing. Several things that he has called out are OC's, Spirits, and my character.**

 **First off, the Mary Sue part. It is INCREDIBLY easy to make one while very difficult to avoid one. You will more than likely fill one of the conditions for being a Mary Sue. I'm not even bothering avoiding it as I know that people will find a way to call the character out.**

 **Second, It was complained about the amount of Spirits the character has. I have Zorc, Ruin, Demise, and Lunar Dragon. That's a measly 4 compared to the 7 Crystal Beasts and the ENTIRE Neo Space archetype. While yes, the character will have more, it will never top 8. I've also read stories with people having Jaden's entire E-HERO deck being spirits, but the reviewer never tackled him.**

 **Thirdly, the OC's were not fleshed out as they have minor roles. If they had major roles, I would have fleshed them out. I will also add I am not harking you guys. It's a chance for you guys to have your own OC be part of the story and see where they go from your imagination into my story. I added those 3 characters (the foster family) to flesh out my character. While it may be unoriginal, cliché, and lackluster, it works.**

 **Fourth, the character was called out on making every female blush. Take it as you will. I was aiming for the Summer time and that she was sitting outside for applicants. So she was overheating and her face was flushed. That may have gotten misunderstood due to my writing or whatnot.**

 **Fifth, the interaction with Kaiba. Honestly I felt like Kaiba could have a bigger impact than he did. We had at best 3 cameos. One being with the Princeton Brothers, his name not disappearing in Season 4, and his deck being used by Kaibaman. So Kaiba will be in this story. Sorry this makes the character a Mary Sue? Ever read the other GX stories with that OC interacting with them? No? Then please keep that comment to yourself. There are tons of other stories that have the same kind of Mary Sueness and they are all much better than mine. That could be the reason. You saw a new story and went for it.**

 **I know my stories flaws already, I knew them when writing them and will simply roll with them. This is not an attack at all on Weeb, I'm simply making my point and explaining thoroughly how his review is funny to me, as well as defending my story a little here. He might not though and you guys might agree with it. That's fine. All I ask is that you guys at least enjoy the story and if you don't, feel free to review on ways it could be improved.**

 **Anyway, with that rant over, let's get on with Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh Franchise. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Konami.**

 **Chapter 2: The Boat Ride**

Yoshiro was in his room packing up his bags for his first year at DA. He got a letter in the mail saying that he passed with one of the highest scores in the Practical Test. He sister was not so lucky. While her scores on the written portion were great, her practical was something else. The proctors were not simply looking at the power of the examinee's deck, but also how well the deck was balanced. That's where Karen failed. Her deck focused more on powerful monsters. Her hand was usually cluttered with monsters she couldn't summon. She would usually hold her opponent back with traps. While it isn't a bad strategy, it's not a good one either. A number of cards take down her strategy and as it would just so happen, her proctor used Jinzo. Yoshiro closed his bag and looked around his room. Yoshiro heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yoshiro said. Karen walked through the door. She was still in her pajamas. She was incredibly upset with her results. There was always next year for her though. Hopefully he would see her then.

"So you're done packing up." Karen said looking at his bags.

"Just finished. I'm getting ready to head out right now." Yoshiro said picking up his bags.

"It's going to get pretty dull around here. Who will be here to tease?" Karen said smiling.

"You're definition of teasing is horribly distorted." Yoshiro looked at her. He was smiling as well. Yoshiro grabbed his suitcase and walked down the hallway with Karen. It was a silent walk down the hall. As they got to the bottom of the stairs he saw his Dad waiting for him. His Dad was taking him to the harbor. His Dad walked out the door leading to the car and Yoshiro began following him. Karen was close behind.

Yoshiro saw his Mom in the car as well.

"You're not coming?" Yoshiro turned around and looked at his sister.

"I need to revamp my deck. Hopefully I can come in the next semester." Karen told Yoshiro. Yoshiro nodded his head and put his suitcase in the trunk of the car. He closed the car door and they pulled out. Karen waved good-bye. Yoshiro nodded and they were off to the harbor.

 **Location: Harbor**

They arrived at the Harbor. Yoshiro had to show his letter of acceptance to get in. His parents had to stay at the gate. They would not see their son for another 6 months, but they were happy. According to Yoshiro's PDA, he was assigned in the Slifer Red Dorm, which was the lowest of the dorms. When he had heard it was, he chuckled. Despite being the King of Game's Signature God, Kaiba most likely had a personal hatred of it. He soon was standing outside his designated ship.

"Well, I can already tell how much Slifers are treated." Yoshiro said looked at a fishing boat. Ra Yellow had a Cruiser, while Obelisk Blue had a Yacht. Yoshiro sat down next to the boat and was waiting for departure time, sighing. It wasn't before long that technical difficulties had arised. The Slifer's boat had engine problems. Yoshiro had heard that they were going to be split up on each boats. The other Slifers were happy, however, the Ras and Obelisks were greatly annoyed.

' _Great, Slifers are looked down upon. I guess I can understand why the Ra Yellows are targeting the Slifers._ ' Yoshiro thought as he watched an Obelisk Blue berate and talk down to a Ra Yellow. Yoshiro was handled a slip. He grimaced at it. He was heading onto the Obelisk Blue Yacht. He took his suitcase and boarded the ship showing one of the DA employees his slip. It wasn't before long that they were off to DA. According to the time of arrival, they would arrive tomorrow morning so he had to find his room.

Yoshiro had found his room, but was greatly surprised. It seemed he was sharing it with a girl. He asked the teachers if this was a mistake, but according to them it wasn't. They had run out of room to place people. He sighed at his predicament. He knocked on the door. He waited a couple of seconds before knocking again. He heard movement inside. The door opened and Yoshiro saw his roommate for the trip.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked with an agitated voice. Here was another boy who was, no doubt, going to ask her out and try to get in her pants.

"I'm your roommate for the trip, and before you call me a liar, I asked the DA Staff. They ran out of room and yours was the only one left with enough room." Yoshiro said.

"…Fine." She sighed. She opened the door all the way to allow Yoshiro in. Yoshiro began to walk in before an arm blocked his path. "Don't get any funny ideas." The girl said with clear distaste in her voice.

"I didn't have any." Yoshiro said, patiently waiting for her arm to go down. It eventually did. As he walked in, he was directed towards a corner in the room. Yoshiro looked at the girl.

"This is your bed space. I don't want you anywhere near me." She walked off.

"It's nothing new to me." Yoshiro opened his suitcase and began laying down some blankets. This got the girl's attention. This boy was doing everything she told him, he didn't even bother to fight back.

"Why are you so agreeing?" She asked while looking back at him. Yoshiro had finished laying down his makeshift bed.

"Because getting into an argument would be pointless. If you want me to sleep in the corner, I will. I don't have a problem with it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get food." As Yoshiro began to walk out, the girl stopped him.

"Now I feel awful, here I thought you some guy with raging hormones and were just trying to get into my pants. My name is Alexis Rhodes." The girl now known as Alexis, reached her hand out for a shake. Yoshiro turned around.

"Yoshiro Yaragi." Yoshiro said, shaking her hand. Yoshiro turned back around and walked out, heading for the onboard cafeteria. Yoshiro had reached the cafeteria and looked at the food on the table. He gathered his food and was about to head over to a table, when he was stopped.

"Looks like some slime got lost." Yoshiro turned around and sighed. In front of him was Chazz and his goons. Chazz got up in his face and slammed his food into his chest, causing a giant mess all on him. At this point, Alexis walked in. "Slifers like you need to know their place. Move, scrub." Chazz shoved passed Yoshiro and started getting his food.

"…" Yoshiro was silent. He started brushing himself off. As he starting to finish he felt a wet sensation on his back. He looked behind him and saw that one of the goons had slapped pudding all over his back. All of the Obelisks either started laughing or chuckled. Yoshiro turned around. "Is there some sort of problem with me cleaning myself up?" Yoshiro asked. Alexis started to approach them, gaining the attention of Chazz.

"No one told you COULD clean up." The goon said with a sneer on his face. Yoshiro turned around and began to walk toward the exit. "It would be wise to grab your Duel Disk, I'll be back with mine." Yoshiro said before exiting the Cafeteria. Yoshiro was walking back to his room when he had heard whispering from some of the Obelisks.

"A mere Slifer challenging an Elite?" One of the Obelisks said. Yoshiro continued to walk past them and before long he reached his room. He walked in and noticed his stuff had been moved to one of the beds. He grabbed his new uniform and walked into the bathroom. After a shower, he changed into his uniform. He had a red blazer that he left open. Behind the blazer was a shirt with a picture of the moon and many stars on it. His pants were a beige color with red boots. He walked out of his room and headed back to the cafeteria.

Alexis was sitting down with her friends Jasmine and Mindy. No one deserved to be humiliated like that. She heard clamoring and saw Yoshiro on his new uniform. He was standing directly in front of the goon,

"What's your name?" Yoshiro asked.

"Raizou Mototani, and I can't believe you're going against an elite." Raizou started laughing, as well as the other Obelisks. Alexis glared at Raizou.

"I'm going to change that worthless perception. There are no elites among us in this room." Yoshiro said activating his Duel Disk. Raizou scoffed at his response and activated his as well.

" **DUEL!** "

 **Yoshiro – 4,000 LP**

 **Raizou – 4,000 LP**

"I'll go first! Draw!" Raizou said, drawing his sixth card. He got a smirk on his face. "I activate the spell, **The Dark Door**!" As soon as Raizou played his card, an outline of a door appeared in front of Raizou and Yoshiro.

 **The Dark Door: Spell/Continuous - Only 1 monster can attack during each Battle Phase.**

"I now play the spell, **Stumbling**!" Raizou played his card.

 **Stumbling: Spell/Continuous - Any monster that is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned is changed to Defense Position.**

"I play **Wave-Motion Cannon**!" Raizou played another card. A steampunk cannon appeared.

 **Wave-Motion Cannon: Spell/Continuous - During your Main Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each of your Standby Phases that have passed since this card was activated.**

"I set one Monster face-down and end my turn." Raizou said setting his monster. "Let's see what you can do, Slifer Slime!"

"Draw!" Yoshiro yelled. "I play the spell, Frontline Base!" Yoshiro played his spell and the ground started to rumble. A giant wall broke through and slowly rose.

 **Frontline Base: Spell/Continuous - Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand.**

"I summon **X-Head Cannon**!" Yoshiro placed his monster on the field. A blue mech appeared. It has a sphere for its bottom half with spike around its circumference. It had twin gun barrels on its shoulders.

 **X-Head Cannon: Level 4/Light/Machine – 1800 ATK/1500 DEF**

"I activated the effect of **Frontline Base** and Special Summon **Y-Dragon Head**!" The Frontline Base started to rumble and before long a red dragon mech appeared giving off a screech.

 **Y-Dragon Head: Level 4/Light/Machine/Effect – 1500 ATK/1600 DEF - Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.**

"So what, they can't attack at all!" Raizou exclaimed as **Stumbling** went into effect. Both of Yoshiro's machines went into defense mode.

"Who said I was done?" Yoshiro said before picking another card from his hand. "I play the spell **Double Summon**!"

 **Double Summon: Spell - You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.**

"I summon **Z-Metal Tank**!" Yoshiro placed his monster on the field. A yellow tank appeared and began rolling up to its allies. But just like them, **Stumbling** activated and it was forced into Defense mode.

 **Z-Metal Tank: Level 4/Light/Machine/Effect – 1500 ATK/1300 DEF - Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 600 ATK and DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.**

Alexis had her eyes widened, Yoshiro had managed to assemble all the pieces for an incredible card. She looked at Raizou, he looked unimpressed. Raizou knew about the card he was about to pull. He wasn't worried though. When it would be summoned, **Stumbling** would activate shoving it into Defense mode.

"I play the spell, **Pot of Greed**!" Yoshiro said while a pot with a grin appeared.

 **Pot of Greed: Spell – Draw 2 cards**

Yoshiro drew two cards. He looked at his card and smiled.

"I play the spell, **Heavy Storm**!" As soon as Yoshiro played his card, a giant storm blew through the entire cafeteria. Raizou watched as his plan crumbled into pieces. The **Wave-Motion Cannon** was picked up and broke into many pieces, with the debris hitting **The Dark Doors** shattering them. **Frontline Base** slowly came out of the ground and was tossed onto the ground, breaking the effects of **Stumbling**.

 **Heavy Storm: Spell – Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field**

"Now, I fuse **X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank** to Fusion Summon **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!" Yoshiro said while his monsters shot off into the sky. !" Yoshiro said while his monsters shot off into the sky. **Y-Dragon Head's** wings came off before it landed into **Z-Metal Tank** , electricity sparking as they began to dock. **X-Head Cannon** soon followed and landed into **Y-Dragon Head** with the same electricity sparking. The sphere from **X-Head Cannon** began to spin and a clunk was heard.

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon: Level 8/Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect – 2800 ATK/2600 DEF – "X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank" Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

The machine monster gave a bone chilling screech, courtesy of **Y-Dragon Head**. Raizou had lost all of his fighting spirit. Yoshiro wasn't done though. He still had a card in his hand, and Raizou knew what that meant as well.

"I activate **XYZ-Dragon Cannon's** effect!" Yoshiro said as he send his lone card to the grave. **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** began to charge up. Orbs of blue energy started crackling on the twin gun barrels on **X-Head** **Cannon** , while an orb of red energy started to do the same in **Y-Dragon Head's** maw. **Z-Metal Tank** was doing the same with the cannons hidden within its carriers, except these were yellow orbs.

" **Hyper Destruction**!" Yoshiro pointed to the face down monster on Raizou's field. The energy launched eventually merging into a giant beam of energy with streaks of Red, Blue, and Yellow. The face down monster was flipped on impact revealing **Stealth Bird**. It disintegrated at a face pace before an explosion consumed Raizou's field.

"I attack you directly with **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!" **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** began charging energy once more. " **Cannon Firestorm**!" Energy was once more shot at Raizou but this time it was aimed directly at him. Raizou took the blast but got to one knee from the huge impact.

 **Yoshiro – 4000 LP**

 **Raizou – 4000 LP - 1200 LP**

"I end my turn!" Yoshiro said. Raizou made no move to draw his card. There was no point in doing so. He had already lost the duel. Anything he did would get destroyed by **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**. The Obelisks that were watching started to criticize Raizou. Alexis was getting fed up with the Obelisks attitude.

"Keep Dueling." Yoshiro said. "You might pull a card that could get you out of this situation, but you will only know that if you draw your card. It's better to try then simply give up." Yoshiro continued.

Alexis looked at Yoshiro. Here she thought that he was coming back for revenge. But he wasn't. Not anymore.

Raizou got on to his feet. "Draw!" Raizou drew his card. "I play **Pot of Greed**!" Raizou played his card and drew two cards. "I set a monster face down." Raizou said before playing his monster. "I also play a card face down and end my turn!" Raizou said before putting his card face down.

Alexis was smiling now. A Slifer Red helping an Obelisk Blue who had his spirit crushed.

"I Draw!" Yoshiro drew his card. "I play the spell **Dimension Fusion**!" A portal had opened as soon as Yoshiro played the card. **X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank** appeared from the portal.

 **Dimension Fusion: Spell - Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible.**

"I attack with **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!" **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** charged its energy again and launched it. The monster flipped up to reveal **Stone Statue of the Aztecs** but it crumble under the intense firepower of the attack. "Finish this duel, **X-Head Cannon**!" Yoshiro told his monster. **X-Head Cannon** launched its attack at Raizou which ended the duel.

 **Yoshiro – 4000 LP**

 **Raizou 1200 LP - 0 LP**

The holograms disappeared and Raizou fell to his knees. His fellow Obelisks began to talk down to him and berate him.

"ENOUGH!" Yoshiro yelled at the Obelisks. "At least he put up a fight, could you have done any better than he did in his situation. Just because he lost to someone from Slifer Red doesn't make him a bad duelist. In fact, his strategy to stop me from attacking so that **Wave-Motion Cannon** could get charged up was brilliant. Add the fact that he had **Stealth Bird** to nail me for 1,000 damage each of his turns is a great idea as he doesn't have to charge up as long." The Obelisks slowly began to walk away. Yoshiro approached Raizou and reached for his hand. Raizou took his hand and slowly got up.

"Thanks. Sorry for the pudding thing." Raizou said scratching his head. With that he walked off.

"Well, aren't you a nice guy, helping someone who humiliated you." Alexis said approaching him.

"I helped him as he needed it. Unfortunately, he will probably be looked down upon for a quite a while due to this loss." Yoshiro said looking at Raizou's retreating back. Alexis was smiling at his actions. Most Slifers have a disdain for Obelisks, but to her it seems Yoshiro looks passed that a realizes that they too, are just human. "Now then, I'm hungry!" Yoshiro exclaimed while making his way back to the buffet. Alexis looked at him with an amused expression.

"This year is going to be an interesting year." She said to herself while making her way back to her table.

 **Me: There you have it. R &R and hope you guys enjoy the eclipse today. As I already said above, the defense was not aimed at Weeb. It was defending my story.**


	3. Announcement: My Return

**Me: Sorry for leaving all you of high and dry. I believe an explanation. Around the time of the last update, I had to hard factory reset my old computer where all the documents were. I had not backed-up recently to my external device (in this case my passport). So all chapters up to the League had been lost. I started to retype every single chapter. Sadly, as fate would have it, my computer had died one day. I had expected it to do so eventually as well as the internal fan could be heard chugging and it had easily overheated. I had planned that day to dedicate my day to backing up all files but was unable to do so. I managed to get myself a new laptop right before my junior year of college. But at this point, my motivation had been lost. I had lost the passion I once had for writing, and I believe that this can be relatable after all this. As the days passed and then eventually months, I started typing up chapters again, but there was a lack of passion. It felt more like a job than an enjoyable past time. I entered the competitive world of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokémon instead, but not having a steady rate of income made it hard to even qualify for big events but still find it enjoyable. One night, I got on my computer and opened up one of the old chapters after reading many stories here. As I consistently reread it, I felt the writer's passion reignite. I am happy to tell you all that I am now back to writing chapters for all of my stories with a rewrite for one that was canceled a few years ago due to my inexperience. As of now, I am rewriting next chapter as it was done without any of my passion. Please be patient. It's nice to be back and hopefully all of you can understand.**


End file.
